


Good Morning, Nathan

by JaxyBae_G



Category: Natepat - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxyBae_G/pseuds/JaxyBae_G
Summary: Nate won't get up.
Relationships: Nathan Smith/ Matthew Patrick
Kudos: 5





	Good Morning, Nathan

Natepat Fluff

Matt slowly opened his eyes, which were fogged with sleep. Then, he released a gentle yawn. The morning light flooded through the blinds, lighting up the small bedroom. 

Matt stretched lightly, trying not to wake the little teddy bear holding onto him. 

Nate. His lover.

The younger man was still asleep, tightly gripping Matthew's waist with his face hidden in his bare chest. 

Matthew chuckled at his calm, sleeping face, delicately running a hand through Nate's messy black hair. 

Matt adored the smaller man. The way his plump lips were just slightly parted. How his dimples were still the slightest bit visible. And just how calm he looked. 

Nate wasn't wearing his glasses, which was still a strange sight for Matt. It wasn't often that Nate had them off.

Matt shuffled lightly, trying to get a glance at the time.

Nathan had yet to stir from his slumber, despite Matthew's movement to look over at their alarm clock. 

Matt would let them snuggle for a few more minutes, but he would have to wake Nate up soon.

It was already past nine and Matt was eager for a shower. So gently, after just a few minutes, he cooed to his lover, "Nathan baby... Nate~" 

The musician only snuggled closer.

Matthew chuckled. 

He leaned down and kissed Nate's temple, still trying to shake him awake. 

"Baby. Come on, I know you're up." 

Nathan peeked one dark brown eye open, looking up at his smirking boyfriend. 

Nate pulled a pouting-frown over his face as he whined, "Nooooo! I wanna sleeep!"

The teddy bear shut his eyes again.

Matt rolled his eyes with a smile. Mornings were a constant battle with Nathan, but he didn't really mind.

Matthew rolled his boyfriend onto his back, caging the man under him with his arms. 

At the shift, Nathan opened his eyes. He blushed a bright red at the intimate position. 

Even without his glasses, he could see the blurry outline of Matthew looming over him.

Matt leaned down and lightly kissed Nate's cheek. "Are you sure you wanna stay in bed? I'm gonna take a shower, and planned on pancakes." 

Nathan chuckled and rolled his eyes. Matt was both trying to seduce him out of bed, and bribe him. Matthew knew that Nate couldn't resist pancakes.

But Nate felt just slightly more stubborn today, so he shook his head. 

Matt raised a curious eyebrow at him, realizing his usual strategy had failed. 

He bit his lip, trying to figure out a new strategy. Maybe he could cuddle Nate out?

Gently smirking, Matt leaned down and placed what seemed to be a hundred kisses along Nathan's neck. 

Nate immediately began to giggle, lifting his hands to push at Matthew's chest. "Matt stop!" 

Despite the half-hearted pushes, Matt continued to leave his gentle pecks on Nate's bare collarbone with a huge smile. 

"But I love you~"

Matt left kisses on his neck, and cringy, lovey-dovey words in his ears. 

All the while, Nate's lips were pressed into a wide smile. 

He clearly enjoyed this attention, even though he still struggled against Matt.

It wasn't enough to make Nathan get up. It was just too sweet and pleasant. 

So, Matthew -recalling how ticklish his boyfriend was- brought his fingers up to Nate's bare sides. 

"Aww! Nate, do my kisses tickle you?" 

The smaller man blushed at the baby voice, before timidly nodding.

Matt chuckled. "Well, what about this?" 

Nathan raised an eyebrow in confusion, then burst into laughter as his lover's hands quickly ran up his ribs.

Nathan's legs flailed under the blankets and his arms were harshly shoving at the man on top of him. 

His adorable giggle rang out loudly through the air. 

The fast sensations of his lovers fingers sent spasms of mirth throughout his body. 

His laughter was so loud, and he was desperately trying to form words.

He screamed at Matt, "M-Matt, stop! F-Fucking stop!"

Quickly moving in to straddle Nathan's kicking feet, Matt held the musician down. "Are you gonna get up?" Nathan nodded frantically. 

Matthew ignored the silent response, and instead of stopping, moved his hands higher on his torso. 

"M-MATT!!! Y-YOU DICK!" 

The theorist smirked, even though he finally 'persuaded' Nathan to get out of bed, he was enjoying this more than he should.

So next, his hands went to the center of Nate's stomach, resuming the comical torture. In response, more rounds of Nathan's giggling ensued. 

Matthew teased down to him, "Such foul language Natey, and what's that nod supposed to mean? Hmm?" 

Nathan shook his head wildly, struggling to hold in his giggles. 

"Matthew! Stop!!"

Matt laughed. "Now are you gonna get up?"

Nate's response was a scream, "YES! Y-YES, I'LL GET UP! STOP!" 

To Nate's absolute relief, Matthew did so, slowly retracting his hands from Nathan's torso. 

He didn't go back to tickling Nathan, as promised, and slowly moved his hands back to either side of Nate's head.

He did, however, go back to kissing along his lover's neck, telling him sweetly, "Good morning, baby." 

Nate smiled through his panting. "Shit Matt... Just... Just go take your damn shower."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Give me some suggestions if you have ideas!


End file.
